In the large area of airports or other public places, it is difficult to quickly find or reach a destination. Small vehicle, such as a multimedia trolley equipped with intelligent mobile service terminal or the like, is provided to facilitate the delivery of articles. However, during use of the existing multimedia trolley, it may be necessary to brake timely when encountering obstacles such as people or luggage. If a lot of luggage placed on the trolley, a sudden brake will cause the trolley leaning forward and even overturning due to an unsteady center of gravity of the trolley. In addition, battery of the mobile service terminal of a trolley needs to be charged frequently due to frequent use of multimedia, thereby reducing the usage of the trolley, while causing inconvenience to the users who is in urgent need of the multimedia trolley.